1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains is related to new and improved reinforced knockdown platforms of the type used on an inclined roof so as to provide accessibility to a worker on the roof to painting, roofing materials, or the like which may be used or possibly used by the worker.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397 shows one type of collapsible roof platform. The platform of U.S. Pat No. '397 is provided with its upright leg structure located exterior to and congruent with the flat table top surface.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a platform with an upright leg structure located on the interior of the hollowed underside of the table so as to prevent catching or snagging of objects on the upright leg structure as positioned when exterior to the table top.
The present invention further relates to a new and improved hinging arrangement which hinges a collapsible upright leg structure to a platform in a cost savings way.